Chut
by EyPi
Summary: Parce que Kurogané et Fye sont deux jeunes hommes en pleine santé qui assouvissent leurs désirs sans vouloir un lendemain ...


Auteur : EyPi

Base : Tsubasa RC

Rating : M (ça ne va pas jusqu'au lemon vu que j'en ferais jamais (je pense) mais on m'a dit de la mettre en M alors je la mets en M, je suis sage :P)

Genre : Romance, KuroFye, POV Kurogané (et dire que je n'aime pas le « je », je ne fais plus que ça ... ), OOC comme d'habitude quoi.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! Même pas Mokona et pourtant j'en fais des efforts pour l'avoir lui :P

Pour qui ? : Pour ma tite Psykho qui m'a fait une commande de fic et hop, une semaine après, la voilà !! Je suis assez opérationnelle en ce moment :)

Bonjour à tous !

Encore une Kuro/Fye, oui je sais … mais pourquoi se retenir avec ces deux là lol

Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si dès que j'ai envie d'écrire c'est sur eux !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - « Te détecter. »**

-

**Monde de XYZ – 0h34min – Une certaine chambre.**

-

_Je me mords la lèvre d'envie._

_Fortement._

_Tellement fortement que je sens mon sang glisser entre mes lèvres._

_Saveur métallique._

_Mon sang qui passe de sur mes lèvres à sur les siennes._

…

_Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça._

-

_Ce n'était en aucun cas prévisible._

_Même maintenant je ne comprends pas._

_Enfin si un peu quand même, je ne suis pas totalement idiot._

_Je comprends du moins ce que je fais là._

_A l'embrasser._

-

_Deux hommes._

_Deux hommes en pleine santé, en bonne forme, bourrés d'hormones et d'envies._

_C'est ce qu'on est._

_Et les envies, ça se calme_

_avec ce qu'on a sous la main._

* * *

Je m'assois par terre. L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué mais ça ne sert à rien de faire plus. 

Je suis un ninja dévoué et intègre. Je suis un guerrier impeccable, irréprochable. En tout point.

Entraîné depuis ma petite enfance à combattre, à devenir plus fort pour faire la fierté de mon père.

A combattre, à tuer, à ne vivre que pour ça.

A m'entraîner encore et encore.

Mais je suis déjà le plus fort.

Alors je m'entraîne toujours mais moins. Et puis avec le voyage et tout, le temps manque un peu même si les ennemis rencontrés me changent de l'ordinaire.

-

Ce soir, je regarde mon sabre.

Cette longue lame glacée qui ne me réchauffe pas le cœur, même si sa lueur m'emmène avec elle.

Loin, à penser à un autre sabre.

Celui qui est loin de moi maintenant.

Parfois, il me manque. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser chez la Sorcière, j'aurais dû prévoir et ne pas l'emmener avec moi quand Tomoyo m'a lancé cet saleté de sort. Mais le sort a voulu qu'il soit éloigné de moi.

Le seul vestige qu'il me reste de ma vie.

Mais les regrets n'ont rien à faire en moi. J'ai exilé mes sentiments pour devenir ce ninja sans scrupules qui fait si peur aux ennemis des pays voisins. Je les ai enterrés en moi pour que jamais je ne reconstruise quoi que ce soit qui me soit de nouveau retiré.

Je sers loyalement.

Ca donne un but à ma vie, me fournit un équilibre mais c'est tout.

Et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Avoir des amis, des liens c'est faiblir.

Alors je ne m'encombre pas.

J'essaye.

-

Je décide de rentrer. Il commence à faire froid ce soir dehors.

En sueur et torse nu sous ce vent, j'attraperais un rhume en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

La maison est douillette. Une bonne petite maison que toutes les familles rêvent de posséder pour y couler des jours tranquilles et heureux.

Drôle de famille qu'on fait avec les autres. Ensemble pour le bien du voyage qu'elle disait la sorcière. J'ai été obligé mais après tout leur présence m'importe peu, même si les deux plus jeunes me perturbent trop. Je peux les aider, veiller sur eux mais surtout ne pas m'y attacher.

Et puis eux au moins, ils respectent mon espace. Pas comme les deux autres trucs bruyants. Je tente de ne pas les écouter mais ils sont tellement exaspérants qu'ils me font sortir de mes gonds. La colère étant le seul sentiment que je m'autorise.

Et là je me dirige vers la chambre que je partage avec l'idiot de blond. La boule de poils dormant avec la princesse, il me laissera tranquille, même s'il ne dort pas encore.

Il a intérêt. Avec l'excitation de l'entraînement, je suis à cran.

-

Je suis à cran en tout point de vue et vu la morne plaine qui s'étend autour de l'adorable petite maison dans la prairie, je n'aurais rien à me mettre sous la dent d'ici le prochain monde pour me calmer.

Pourtant j'aurais bien besoin de me détendre un peu.

Mon rythme cardiaque a du mal à revenir à la normale après ces quelques heures d'efforts contrairement à ma respiration qui est déjà redevenue paisible.

Mes muscles me tiraillent un peu. Je fais mine de ne pas les écouter mais un bon bain me ferait du bien tout de même.

Mais je suis à peine arrivé en haut des escaliers que j'entends claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

Vu que les plus jeunes sont déjà dans les bras de Morphée je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer qui vient de me piquer ma relaxation.

Bon. J'attendrais.

-

Je me couche sur mon lit et ferme les yeux me retenant de dormir. Je ne vais pas passer la nuit sentant comme un fennec et encore tout habillé quand même.

J'espère qu'il va se dépêcher l'autre abruti.

S'il pouvait revenir de sa toilette en petite tenue, ce serait bien tiens d'ailleurs.

Non pas que je sois particulièrement attiré par lui mais tant qu'à faire, autant se faire un petit plaisir des yeux.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un ninja dévoué et intègre que je ne suis pas un homme normal. Un jeune homme tout à fait normal qui a certains besoins et certaines envies. Les hormones n'attendent pas hélas.

-

Je grogne beaucoup OK, mais j'attire plutôt les regards. Je dois être pas mal dans mon genre il faut croire. Je n'ai pas de gros problèmes pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer un bon moment juste une nuit.

On vient vers moi, je prends, je laisse.

Jamais de promesses de lendemains …

Jamais de lendemains !

Jamais une deuxième fois.

Je ne promets rien et on ne me saoule pas. Pas besoin de ça. Pas envie de ça.

Même si je n'avais enterré mes émotions très loin, je n'aurais pas été fait pour une relation sentimentale.

Ce n'est pas que je veuille me donner un air de dur à cuire ou autre, ni que je veuille qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort d'éternel célibataire, au contraire.

Je prends, je jette.

Simple, clair, net et précis.

Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps à m'encombrer d'un amant régulier trop lourd à supporter. Surtout qu'avec le nombre de km inter-dimensionnels qu'on se tape à dos de Mokona (enfin à bouche béante de Mokona d'ailleurs), ce n'est pas vraiment idéal et pratique pour garder contact.

Non ça ne me traumatise pas, au contraire.

Pas de problèmes.

-

Et c'est la même chose pour lui.

Je l'ai vu faire, même s'il se cache un peu, tout comme moi, pour ne pas perturber les gamins. Mais moi … je l'ai vu. Il ne se cache pas de moi pour ça.

Avec son visage d'ange et son air souriant, il n'a que l'embarras du choix. Hommes et femmes sont complètement et irrémédiablement sous le charme.

Lui, il est bi. Ca lui fait deux fois plus de choix que moi.

Mais bon après tout pourquoi faire ?

Finalement exactement la même chose.

Il prend. Il laisse sans un regard en arrière.

Le tout avec le sourire collé au visage.

Ca peut être bien plus cruel, même s'il ne promet rien non plus.

Pas de prise de tête c'est notre mot d'ordre à tous les deux.

-

Mais malgré tout son succès, jamais moi, je ne l'ai voulu, désiré.

Trop proche.

Pas envie.

Ca aurait pu être galère.

Mais ne pas être attiré ne signifie pas ne pas reconnaître la beauté là où elle est. Ni ne pas jeter des petits coups d'œil quand c'est intéressant. Mâter un petit peu quand il sort de sa douche avec juste une petite serviette, je n'allais pas me priver.

-

Et là, je ne m'en prive pas.

Comme à son habitude, il revient presque trempé et quasi dévêtu.

J'ai relevé la tête dès que je l'ai entendu revenir. Assis sur le bord de mon lit, je le regarde défaire le sien pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Ses mèches toutes encore humides collent à son front et laissent échapper quelques gouttes qui glissent le long de sa mâchoire. Ou le long de son cou. Ces gouttes indociles qui descendent toujours plus bas.

Qui passent sur son torse musclé comme il faut.

Qui se perdent dans la serviette qui gêne mon excursion.

Exploration d'un monde inconnu aux courbes si délicates et parfaites.

-

Mon regard se fait de plus insistant ce soir. Je suis vraiment trop tendu.

Il le remarque.

Comme d'habitude. A chaque fois il surprend mes coups d'œil comme je surprend parfois les siens.

Mais là.

Là, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.

* * *

Parce qu'il sourit en me regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Parce qu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur mon lit.

Parce qu'il se penche jusqu'à me frôler.

Parce qu'il s'approche de ma gorge.

Parce que je sens son souffle chaud courir sur ma peau.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Kurogané ?

-

Là ?

Maintenant ?

Tout de suite ?

Juste ce corps assis à mes côtés.

Bordel, je sens cette envie que je n'avais même pas il y a seconde me submerger et me noyer complètement.

Et j'ai chaud. Bien plus que pendant mon entrainement.

Et pourtant je trouve la force de répondre la voix étouffée :

- Rien.

Et toi, tu souris de plus belle. Tu sais que je ne te veux rien mais que je te veux, là.

- Ca, c'est juste ce que ta tête te dit de dire Kuro !

-

Je sens ta main qui se pose contre mon dos et qui nous rapproche encore, qui nous sert l'un contre l'autre alors que je me contracte sans le vouloir. Tu fais comme à ton habitude. Tu prends, tu sais que tu as mon accord même si ma tête ne l'est pas, elle. Tu dois sentir les battements rapides de mon coeur.

- Mais

- Chut ... tais-toi un peu !!

J'entends les draps bouger alors que tu s'assois sur moi. Tu te positionne et m'allonge. Je sens ton parfum, ton odeur exotique. Je vois tes yeux qui me forcent à te regarder en face et à ne pas détourner la tête pour ne pas oublier qui tu es.

J'ai envie de te toucher. De te sentir. De te goûter.

-

J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais été attiré par toi ?!?

Comment ais-je pu ne pas te voir ?

Et pendant que je réfléchis, toi tu agis.

Tu fais tout pour que je ne penses à rien.

Ou plutôt que je ne penses plus qu'à toi.

Et c'est le cas.

-

Mais ça ne devrait pas.

Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça.

Pas toi et moi.

Tu seras encore là demain au réveil. Puis au petit déjeuner puis au déjeuner, puis au dîner et toujours là le sur-lendemain.

Je ne te connaîtrais pas autant il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Tu es désirable tu sais ?

-

Je me donne l'impression d'être un moustique autour d'une lampe.

Et pourtant c'est la lampe qui s'est approché du moustique qui la regardait de loin sans la voir.

Mais je ne veux pas me brûler mes ailes.

Ou brûler tout court.

Mais je m'enflamme.

A cause de toi.

-

De tes mains douces qui glissent silencieusement le long de mon torse et commencent à me débarrasser de mon pantalon.

De ta peau délicate et pale qui contraste avec la mienne dorée naturellement.

De ta voix lente et sensuelle… de tes murmures que j'entends mais ne comprend plus même si les mots se gravent dans un coin de ma tête.

De tes lèvres qui m'achèvent alors que j'entrouvre les miennes que je n'avais pas conscience de mordre.

De ta langue qui me découvre.

-

De MES doigts qui quittent le lit pour se poser sur ta hanche.

Alors que tous mes sens sont envahis de toi.

Alors que tu me suçotes le bas du cou, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qui passe sous tes dents.

Alors que tu descend plus bas traçant des arabesques imaginaires.

Alors que tu me caresses, m'effleure, m'explore, me possède.

-

J'envoie balader ma raison ce soir.

J'envoie balader ma raison et ma main se balade sous ta serviette alors que j'inverse nos positions.

Tu as fait sauter mes derniers cadenas, on saute un certain pas.

-

-

Et ensuite je sais qu'il n'y aura aucun problème demain que ce soit de ton côté ou du mien.

On fera comme si de rien n'était.

_On n'a juste rien d'autre sous la main pour ce soir._

-

-

Même si maintenant

alors que je m'endors,

je ne peux m'empêcher de te désirer

…

encore

…

-

_FIN ?!?_

* * *

Voilà !! 

La commande de Psykho pour cette fic était de faire je cite « Kuro et Fye sont des jeunes hommes perturbés et bourrés d'hormones qui assouvissent leurs désirs sans promesses ». (y'en a qui ont de ces demandes lol)

C'est un style où je suis pas très à l'aise mais j'ai essayé au moins et puis je sais que c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes ton Kuro X3

Ca vous a plut ??

Je mets une suite alors ou pas ? xD

(logiquement la fic devait s'arrêter là mais la commanditaire enragée m'a hurlé dessus que je ne pouvais pas stopper là alors j'ai écrit une suite mais vous, vous la voulez ou pas ?!?)

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui adore avoir des commandes :)


End file.
